


Ladykiller

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cowgirl, F/F, Fingering, Genderqueer, Genetic Modification, Magic Cock, Nonbinary Character, afab nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Peebee has never been the type to sit around waiting for a special someone to sweep her off her feet. She’s more the high-energy, go-go-go, chase adventure and hang on for dear life kind of girl. She never stops, hardly even slows down, because there’s always so much to see and do in Andromeda, and she doesn’t want to miss a single thing.But damn if watching Ryder strut toward the bed from the bathroom doesn’t stop her fucking heart. Damn if drinking in the vision doesn’t suck all the air from her lungs and leave her sputtering.





	Ladykiller

**Author's Note:**

> Since Lin Ryder, my trans Ryder, got such a lovely reception, I decided to do a more genderqueer Ryder as well. She has a penis bc of genetic modification, just like Lin has a vagina for the same reason. I'm hoping these two characters will serve both communities and make people happy. :)
> 
> Toni Ryder: Vanguard, casual/logical, Latinx, genderqueer, Top. Unlike Lin, she actually fucked Peebee in the escape pod, but they found their way to a more serious relationship anyway. I'm hoping to write some more stories about that.
> 
> As always, you can follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr.

Peebee has never been the type to sit around waiting for a special someone to sweep her off her feet. She’s more the high-energy, go-go-go, chase adventure and hang on for dear life kind of girl. She never stops, hardly even slows down, because there’s always so much to see and do in Andromeda, and she doesn’t want to miss a single thing.

But damn if watching Ryder strut toward the bed from the bathroom doesn’t stop her fucking heart. Damn if drinking in the vision doesn’t suck all the air from her lungs and leave her sputtering.

She almost never lacks for words, but somehow Ryder manages to steal them all away with that charming grin, those full smirking lips, those wickedly glinting eyes. Ryder is all smooth brown skin over sinewy muscle, curvy but broad-shouldered, with a jawline that almost makes Peebee reconsider her lack of faith in the Goddess.

Ryder has already made her reconsider a lot of things, if she’s being honest—even the possibility of falling in love.

It takes Peebee a hot second to drag herself back to reality. Her imagination is already several minutes in the future, when her head is between Ryder’s legs… or maybe vice versa.

“Enjoy your shower?” she asks, eyeing Ryder up and down. Droplets of water are still clinging to Ryder’s arms and legs, and there’s even a rivulet running between her breasts. It almost looks like she hasn’t even tried to dry off.

Ryder shrugs, her smirk growing bigger. “Would have enjoyed it more if you were there.”

Peebee had definitely considered it, especially since Ryder can get extra hot water rations with her override codes, but a previous experience has left her a bit wary. As much as she enjoys letting Ryder pin her against things, the shower wall can be dangerously slippery (as she’s learned firsthand).

Instead, she’d waited—a word she hates, and an action she hates even more—squirming uncomfortably on the bed and trying not to think too much about what Ryder was doing in the shower, what Ryder would do to her once she came out of the shower…

Peebee realizes she’s been struck speechless once again. Ryder is waiting for a response. In fact, she seems smug about the fact that Peebee hasn’t been able to cobble together an answer. Silence won’t stand, though. Peebee laughs, shaking her head. “Where’d you get such a high opinion of yourself anyway, huh? Do you think you’re so tempting that I can’t spend five minutes waiting on you, slowpoke?”

The answer to that question is undoubtedly yes, although Peebee isn’t going to come right out and admit it.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I think,” Ryder chuckles. She stretches, a motion meant to put her body on display—and to Peebee’s delight (and mild exasperation), it works. Her eyes lock straight onto Ryder’s breasts, the stiff peaks already puckered. They travel down along Ryder’s firm abdomen, getting lost in the curve of her hips before settling between her legs.

Ryder’s shaft is soft for now, but fully exposed. As Peebee stares, however, that begins to change.

Peebee has to admit, she doesn’t get all of Ryder’s ‘gender stuff’. She knows the gorgeous body in front of her is partially a result of gene therapy, and Ryder has talked about dysphoria with her a little, sharing bits and pieces through the meld during more vulnerable moments. But she doesn’t have to get it. Ryder’s ‘gender stuff’ is a part of her, so Peebee loves it. She loves every bit of Ryder she sees, and especially all the bits she gets to touch.

“You aren’t as hot as you think you are,” Peebee drawls, leaning back on the bed. She tries to put on an enticing picture of her own, propping herself up on both elbows so Ryder’s eyes can follow the line of her stomach, spreading her legs to make sure Ryder gets a good glimpse between them. Her azure is slick and ready, had been since Ryder had popped into the shower in the first place, and she wants to make absolutely sure Ryder sees.

“Oh no?”

Ryder prowls forward and climbs onto the bed, crawling toward her on all fours. “So…” She bends down, dropping a light kiss on Peebee’s stomach. “You didn’t tackle me the first time you met me because you couldn’t keep your hands off me?”

She dips again, nipping a spot beneath Peebee’s ribs.

“You didn’t lie and pretend we were sleeping together so your crazy ex girlfriend would be jealous?”

She sucks one of Peebee’s nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and around the sensitive nub.

“And you didn’t seduce me in an escape pod because I drove you crazy?”

Peebee threads her fingers through Ryder’s hair. Out of its ponytail, it falls wet and loose around her shoulders, but she doesn’t care if it’s messy. It’s perfect to hang onto. She yanks Ryder up to face her, until their faces are hovering only an inch apart and Ryder is pressing into her belly.

“Joke’s on you,” she rasps, flicking her tongue against Ryder’s bottom lip. “I was crazy before I met you.”

They kiss hard and hot, grasping at each other with hungry hands. Peebee rakes her nails down Ryder’s back, scoring between her shoulderblades, and Ryder grabs her hips, pinning them to the bed.

Peebee can’t help but hiss as Ryder’s hips slot between her thighs. She hadn’t meant for them to get into this position so quickly. She’d wanted to hold out at least a little bit longer, but she can’t help it. Ryder drives her insane. Touching her, smelling her, being near her, it makes Peebee’s whole body throb and leaves her head spinning with the need to meld.

“Fuck,” Ryder groans as their tongues slide together. “Peebee…”

Peebee pulls harder at Ryder’s hair, devouring her lips all over again. The only thing that makes her feel slightly better about being so out of control for, and so incredibly in love with, someone for the first time is the proof that Ryder is just as gone on her. At least she isn’t alone.

When they’d first come together in the escape pod, she hadn’t planned on this. She had promised the opposite: that she wouldn’t catch a case of feelings, that it was strictly two friends letting off steam. They seemed terrible for each other apart from sex, what with Ryder being a ladykiller and Peebee being terrified of anyone even knowing her last name or where her stuff is.

But somehow, strings have tangled them together anyway, and Peebee couldn’t be more grateful.

Now, she can’t help smiling into Ryder’s lips as they kiss, just like she can’t help grinding up against Ryder’s hardness. Their bodies are a perfect fit, and they move as one even without the meld. This is right. This is where she’s meant to be, trapped beneath the lean weight of Ryder’s body, her heel digging into the back of Ryder’s thigh.

Well… maybe it’s not entirely where she’s supposed to be. She can think of one way to make their position better.

With a surge of biotics, and a little help from the element of surprise, Peebee manages to flip Ryder over. As much as she loves having Ryder on top of her—and she  _ loves _ having Ryder on top of her—she often can’t resist taking the upper hand. Although it’s embarrassing to admit, even just to herself, it reminds her of their first meeting.

She grins down at Ryder just as she did then, only this time, Ryder isn’t staring back up at her with bewilderment, or even lust. The look in her eyes is love, and that’s what makes Peebee dip her head for another devouring kiss.

Tasting Ryder’s lips is so distracting that she almost forgets about Ryder’s problem until it’s poking her in the thigh. She quickly adjusts, shoving a hand between their bodies to position Ryder’s tip at her entrance. With a sigh, she sinks down—she’s more than wet enough, and from Ryder’s groan, the going is smooth and easy.

After a little rocking, their pelvises finally meet. Peebee breaks away from Ryder’s lips and takes a moment to appreciate the connection, to savor the fact that their bodies are joined. It’s not quite as intimate as the meld, but the thickness inside her, combined with Ryder’s low groan, is immensely satisfying nonetheless.

She doesn’t get long to enjoy her victory. Ryder grasps her hips, thumbs skating teasingly along her hipbones, then thrusts upward using the powerful muscles in her core. Peebee sucks in a sharp breath. When she’d been in control, the stretch hadn’t been that intense, just a pleasant sensation of fullness. But when Ryder takes control of the pace, she can feel a tingling burn start between her legs.

Peebee leans into it, grasping Ryder’s shoulders, chewing at her own bottom lip. The back of her head is tingling as well, and she’s struck with the powerful urge to reach beyond herself, to draw Ryder in and feel what she’s feeling. But not yet. She doesn’t want to seem completely desperate. (And from the smug look on Ryder’s face, she’s a little too full of herself already.)

She tries once more to set the rhythm, clenching the walls of her azure with each rise and fall, but Ryder is determined. She keeps it slow, guiding Peebee up and down with those firm hands, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Peebee is tempted to close her own, but then she would miss the amazing sight beneath her: Ryder sliding in and out of her, stretching her, splitting her open. 

So she watches, breathing heavily, her eyes straining to take in everything at once: the wetness she’s spilling as Ryder pumps in and out of her, the flexing of Ryder’s muscles, the slight sway of Ryder’s small breasts and the subtle movement of her throat that shows she’s swallowing. Swallowing down screams, Peebee hopes.

“Shit, Peebee,” Ryder grunts, digging in with the edges of her nails. “You’re… you’re so tight.”

Peebee smirks. Ryder might drive her crazy, but she drives Ryder crazy right back. She squeezes deliberately, running one of her own hands along her stomach in a teasing path toward her clit. Ryder’s pupils swallow her eyes when she notices, and that sends a bolt of electricity through Peebee almost as strong as the one that hits when she grazes her ridge with her fingertips.

When she makes contact, Peebee can practically see the fire light in Ryder’s eyes. Her upward thrusts become faster, harder, more insistent, and Peebee arches, crying out something sort of like Ryder’s name at the ceiling. Goddess, she’s close. Ryder’s only been in her for a few minutes and she’s already riding the razor’s edge.

Ryder’s hands leave her hips, sliding up toward her breasts, and Peebee almost loses it. The way Ryder traps and twists both of her nipples is just wicked, and her inner walls ripple frantically. Ryder’s length throbs in response, and Peebee can tell they’re both close—too close to hold back for much longer.

“You do drive me crazy,” she confesses in a broken voice, rubbing fast circles around her clit, clenching harder around Ryder as the coil in her belly tightens. “You make me… make me…”

“Make you come,” Ryder grunts. She abandons Peebee’s breasts and seizes her waist, pulling her down in the middle of rising and keeping her there. The show of force is enough. The tingling in her skull becomes overwhelming, and Peebee flies out of her own head and into Ryder’s, sinking in through every place their skin touches.

For a moment, everything is blackness. Then, the galaxy—their galaxy—explodes into color. This time, the billowing clouds that surround them are scarlet, almost as if they are on fire.  _ She  _ is on fire, her and Ryder, but Peebee doesn’t care. They’re one, and that’s all that matters.

Her peak starts with a sharp twitch, then melts into powerful shudders. She pulls at Ryder’s cock, fluttering around every inch, and Ryder gives a heavy throb inside her, spilling a split second later. They ride the waves together, her clenching and bucking, Ryder pulsing and flooding her core with warmth.

Peebee sags forward, running her fingers up along Ryder’s stomach. With one hand kneading Ryder’s firm breast and the other cupping her cheek, she has something safe, something solid to hold onto as she soars. She takes Ryder’s mouth one last time, long and deep, letting her lover’s lips muffle her cries.

It takes a while for them to float back down, but at last the ripples of her inner walls fade to eddies, and Ryder finishes emptying with one last, weak thrust. Peebee collapses on top of her, breathing heavily beside Ryder’s ear. They’re both covered in sweat, but she doesn’t care. This was worth the wait.

When the meld fades away and Peebee opens her eyes, they’re back in Ryder’s cabin, and Ryder is grinning close to her cheek. “You could have had that five minutes earlier if you’d showered with me…”

Peebee snorts. “Fine. You win. Ass.”

“So you’ll hop back in with me?” Ryder asks, her voice full of hope.

“Yeah…” Peebee places a kiss at the bottom of Ryder’s chin. “Just promise not to let me fall, okay? Once was enough.”

“Twice,” Ryder points out with a smirk.

Peebee rolls her eyes. “And the crew thinks I’m impossible…”

“They think we’re both impossible,” Ryder says. “It’s why we’re so good together. No one else will tolerate us.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you. Now let’s go shower. The sheets, uh, need some time to dry.”


End file.
